


A New Era

by Leni



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is new, and it smiles upon Anne Boleyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Era

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Elfgirljen at [Comment Fic.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/493536.html?thread=73156064#t73156064) Prompt: **The Tudors, Anne Boleyn, It's good to be the Queen**

She doesn't care to keep Katherine's furnishings in the Queen's apartments, for all that they served the Dowager well for so many years. They are too dark, too dour and looming, or simply _too Spanish_. They have looked on as Katherine reigned, and Anne does not care for the reminder.

This is a new age for England, with a Boleyn girl triumphant on the throne and the seed of a dynasty in her womb. Change is all about them, from church to fashions; even if the Continent drags their feet, soon they will join this new era and thank the great King Henry for spearheading their progress.

And Henry will thank _her_ for the counsel she once whispered in his ear.

Anne would rather have proof of that from the moment her eyes open, and so - away with the old! 

There must be new furniture. New hangings. New candelabra and new books on new shelves. New music and poems. New silk for her bedding and fresh down in her pillows.

The world is new and gay, and Anne Boleyn, beloved wife of the bravest prince, aware that he has challenged Rome itself in order to keep her, plans to delight in it.

Tongues start wagging at once, of course. She might be their queen, and they will bend their knee in her presence, but their tongues drip poison when her back has turned. They complain about her expenses; her silly whims, they call it.

When Anne finds out and rages at the injustice, Henry murmurs that all will be well, that he'll take care of it, and bids her to calmness. His voice is sincere, and he gazes with fondness at her, draws his hand lovingly upon her growing belly. He loves her, he swears, and his love will ever be her shield and her sword.

A few weeks later the whispers have turned to the lavish gifts Queen Anne has been presented with, most of them bought at the expense of those who dared raise their voice against her.

It's dangerous to cross the queen, they say now.

Anne hears that and sinks giddily into the cushions of her new chair. All is well, and soon - oh so soon, she thinks as she counts down the weeks to the birth - it will become even better.

The world is new, and it smiles upon Anne Boleyn.

She is the most happy indeed.

 

The End  
25/06/15


End file.
